Oblivion
by HannahHell
Summary: Hermione estava confusa. Seus amigos estavam morrendo. A Ordem estava sendo destruída aos poucos. Esperança era algo cada vez mais difícil de sentir cada vez que uma batalha era perdida. Voldemort estava os destruindo. Mas para o desespero da garota a única coisa que pareia ocupar sua mente era a sensação de que ela havia se esquecido de algo muito importante.


**A Dusty Bowl Dance**

_"__Seal my heart and break my pride_

_I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide"_

_Sele meu coração e rompa o meu orgulho_

_Não tenho onde ficar e nenhum lugar para me esconder_

Ela sentiu seu corpo ser levantado lentamente, como quem estivesse a tirando daquele lugar estivesse fazendo mais força do que possuía. A sensação de ser carregada pelos braços daquele estranho lhe dera uma sensação nostálgica que naquele momento ela não conseguia encaixar e como poderia? Com a ferida ainda aberta ao lado de sua cabeça a única coisa que ela conseguia algum fruto de concentração era quando focava-se na dor e na sensação desagradável do sangue escorrendo pelos seus cabelos e serpenteando pelo seu pescoço até morrer na mancha úmida em sua jaqueta.

-Você está consciente? – essa voz, a voz de seu salvador parecia cansada e familiar... Onde havia ouvido ela antes? - Hey, Hermione? – chamou novamente enquanto caminhavam lentamente.

-Estou – ela murmurou sentindo a garganta seca a cabeça girar só com o esforço de falar.

-Ótimo. Tente continuar assim.

Ficaram em silencio novamente, Hermione apenas sentia o movimento do corpo dele enquanto caminhavam para algum lugar que ela não fazia ideia de onde seria. Até que de repente seu corpo foi colocado em uma superfície dura e seca.

-Ainda está comigo? – a voz parecia mais longe. Ela soltou um murmúrio como resposta e aparentemente isso foi o suficiente para o seu salvador.

Com alguns murmúrios que a garota muito vagamente reconheceu como feitiços de cura, aos poucos as dores em sua cabeça e corpo iam passando assim como a sensação úmida e o cheiro de sangue. Quando ele finalmente ficou em silêncio novamente ela percebeu que pensar não doía tanto quanto antes, talvez ela pudesse até mesmo abrir os olhos...

A pouca luz foi uma bênção para seus olhos que ficaram tanto tempo fechados pelo medo da luminosidade piorar suas dores. Aos poucos percebeu que estava dentro de um túnel, iluminado apenas pela luz que saía da ponta da varinha de seu salvador.

-Quando conseguir se levantar, se seguir em frente estará bem longe daqui. Sua varinha está com você. Poderá aparatar para um lugar seguro.

-Isso é muito considerado da sua parte, mas como eu poderia confiar no inimigo? – ela comentou enquanto se sentava. Havia reconhecido o dono da voz familiar.

Reconheceu seus olhos azuis acinzentados, o cabelo loiro beirando o branco, as vestes negras de tecido fino... E mais importante: sua pose de perpétua superioridade. Cada detalhe que ela aprendeu a reconhecer a quilômetros e depois... Foi forçada a odiar cada um deles.

-O que quer comigo, Malfoy? – sua voz fria possuía um leve tremor de incerteza. Ela respirava fundo e lentamente.

-Te salvar, não é obvio? – ele rolou os olhos e aproximou o feixe de luz de sua varinha da garota como se checasse se havia algum ferimento faltando ser tratado ou se ela estava realmente bem.

-Parece que fisicamente você está ok – ele murmurou – Hermione, antes de fazer o que eu preciso. Eu vou te falar uma coisa e eu gostaria que você me ouvisse antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Como se você tivesse algum direito de pedir algum favor - ela cruzou os braços e tentou levantar, mas percebeu que ainda estava muito fraca para isso.

-Idiota, seu corpo ainda está cansado do estresse físico que seus ferimentos causaram – ele parecia impaciente. Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a forçou para baixo até que sentasse novamente – não se preocupe este lugar é seguro.

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Eu sei – ela quase se comoveu com a nota de mágoa com a qual ele disse tais palavras. Quase – só me ouça, ok? Espere eu falar tudo que eu preciso para depois dizer qualquer coisa que quiser.

-Certo – ela cruzou os braços impaciente – vamos, fale logo, tenho que voltar para a batalha e salvar...

-Seus amigos ou estão mortos ou fugiram – ele a cortou bruscamente.

-O que?

-Exatamente isso. Vocês perderam, Hermione. O Lorde das Trevas venceu – dessa vez não era apenas uma nota, ela pode sentir o quanto ele estava infeliz com aquela informação em cada nuance de sua voz.

-Mas e... Harry ou Rony ou Gina... – ela sentiu o ar faltar e sua garganta ficar tão seca que o som parecia não conseguir sair direito.

-Eu não faço ideia, só sei que se seguir este túnel naquela direção, vai chegar a um lugar onde poderá aparatar a salvo – ele apontou para o longo e escuro caminho a frente deles.

Ela suspirou cansada e recostou a cabeça na parede da caverna – conte logo o que quiser, eu não tenho escolha mesmo...

-Você sempre teve escolha, Hermione. Vocês da Grifinória sempre tão arrogantes com sua liberdade – ele reclamou – você pode sair a hora que quiser. Só lhe disse que neste momento o máximo que vai conseguir fazer é se arrastar.

-Fale logo, Malfoy. E pare de me chamar de Hermione, você perdeu este direito quando escolheu Você-Sabe-Quem – ela cruzou os braços e lhe lançou um olhar que queimava com os desapontamentos do passado.

-Você age como se eu tivesse tido escolha – a voz dele saiu tão baixa que se não estivessem em um local cuja acústica era propensa a ecoar cada mínimo som ela jamais teria ouvido – a verdade é que eu nunca tive escolha. Se eu pudesse ter escolhido teria ido embora no momento em que completei dezessete anos.

-O que quer dizer?

-O que você ouviu – ele virou de costas e logo ela foi posta numa penumbra fria – meu pai e o Lorde das Trevas eles precisavam de um espião. Um que pudesse chegar mais perto do Potter que Snape. Eles podiam ter conseguido que algum aluno idiota da Grifinória fizesse isso, era só necessário um Imperio, mas então...

-Então seu pai descobriu – a garota completou instintivamente, só percebendo as implicações das palavras proferidas depois de já tê-las pronunciado.

-Receio que você esteja familiarizada com o conceito de chantagem, não é mesmo, Granger? – ele virou-se novamente. Sua voz em um tom impecavelmente frio e distante – Sua vida pela minha lealdade, este foi o trato. E é isso que eu tinha para te contar.

-Eu... Você... –ela abriu a boca algumas vezes tentando formar uma frase coerente, mas nada ainda fazia sentido, se o que ele tivesse falado fosse verdade... Sentiu uma pontada de desespero no coraçã julgado a índole dele, havia julgado ele como alguém perdido, alguém que nem tinha mais salvação. Pintado-o como o segundo maior mal do mundo quando... Quando ele... Ele... Não.

Era uma mentira. Já havia caído nos truques deles vezes demais. Esse era mais um. Ela tinha certeza. Ele tinha que ser mais um comensal terrível, porque se não fosse... Ela não sabia como poderia viver com a culpa das coisas horríveis que havia dito.

-Eu devo estar mentindo sim, é por isso que salvei sua vida – ele rolou os olhos – acredite no que quiser. Mas tome sua decisão rápido, logo a sua opinião sobre o que eu falei não vai mais importar.

-O que quer dizer com isso – ela o encarou curiosa, tentando entender o sentido embutido naquelas palavras – você vai... Me matar?

-Eu nunca conseguiria te matar – ele rolou os olhos e aproximou sua varinha dela – bem... Talvez de certa forma eu até esteja te matando, pelo menos a Hermione desse momento, a Hermione moldada pelo que aconteceu entre nós.

-Malfoy... – ela encarou a ponta da varinha dele e pode perceber o leve tremor que se estendia por todo objeto e continuava pelas mãos dele e seu corpo – o que você vai fazer comigo?

-Você não merece essa culpa, mas também não merece a tristeza da minha traição – ele respirou fundo e segurou a varinha com mais firmeza – por isso que te farei esquecer. Esquecer-se de nós, de como tudo começou e, mais importante, esquecer-se de tudo que você sentiu. Portanto...

-Draco! Não faça isso! - ela tentou levantar-se novamente, mas caiu de joelhos – eu não quero esquecer. Não faça escolhas sobre a minha vida por mim! – gritou sentindo toda sua raiva e desespero fluir sem controle - Draco! Por quê? Por que me fazer esquecer? Você não sentiu nada? O que aconteceu entre nós não foi importante para você?

-Foi – ele olhou nos olhos dela pela primeira vez desde que começaram aquela conversa – eu não quero que você lembre de mim desse jeito. Pelo menos, eu não quero que a Hermione que sabe o que aconteceu lembre de mim como... – ele usou sua mão livre para apontar para todos seu corpo – isso.

-E o que você quer? Que a única lembrança que eu tenha é de te odiar?

-Eu quero que você me odeie sem se culpar. Sem pensar no que você fez de errado ou se odiar por ter confiado em alguém como eu, que não tem salvação. Será melhor para nós dois – ele suspirou e desviou o olhar dela para o chão – adeus, Hermione.

-Draco, não seja tolo! Não faça isso...

-Obliviate.


End file.
